


The Adventure Twins One-shot?

by ChaoSyndrome



Category: Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Mystery, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoSyndrome/pseuds/ChaoSyndrome
Summary: "A-X-O-L-O-T-L My time of demise is near! Please protect those whom I love so dear! Through any dimension, time, or space. From any dangers that they may ever face!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Adventure Twins One-shot?

* * *

A valley under the starry night, surrounded by mountains and trees you will find a wooden cabin in its land.

Inside on the 2nd floor is where a room decorated with two beds from each side of the wall with its own corresponding desk, drawer, and closet with all decorations fitting for a boy and girl. Christmas lights that hang on the walls illuminated the room in the darkness of the night. With a window in the middle that held a beautiful view of the starry skies and full moon with its light shining piercing through the room, especially to the right side of the room where a boy with blue hair slept.

The boy was sweating and moaning, as his teeth clenched before his limbs flailed around. His mouth taking deep breathes as mumbled words spoke out. "Nnngghhh... Ahh! No, no! Not again! Nnghh~! Please NO!" He grunted and sheeted in pain and squirmed uncomfortably kicking away his blanket as he started heating up.

And his world fell to darkness...

Inside his mind, he experienced floating amidst the void. Lost and panicking he made a hasty decision of running through that void, as the echoes of rumbling footsteps of something big chased him from behind.

"Ṟ̶͒A̶͊͜A̶̯̋Å̵̮A̸̞̿Ã̸͔A̷̱̅Ả̸͉Ả̷͕A̴̯͌G̸̡̑G̷̞͊Ġ̵̭H̴̡͋H̷̤̕!"

The monster roared as its heavy footstep shook everything. The boy, unfortunately, tripped on something and fell on the ground, scraping his arms and legs as blood dripped out from the wound, he tumbled down the ground before quickly regained his footing in the darkness.

When he turned around to see what he tripped on he saw the body of a teenage girl. The girl then turned to him with her mouth opening and closing with a ghastly breath. He was about to scream when the monster caught up with him. Its large silhouette hands grabbed the boy. He thrashed around, pushing, kicking, and punching, in an effort to free himself but to no avail. He watched in horror as the monster lifted him off the ground, the body of the teenage girl drifting slowly far away, as he was greeted with the monster's face. He tried shielding himself from it but couldn't resist the temptation to peek, and at that moment he wishes he didn't, as he saw the huge silhouette of the monster in the darkness with large wings and tentacle face, and the only thing he saw in the darkness is its eyes.

Two big eyes in a slit and one huge circular one in the middle glowed through the darkness as if it were a creature of nightmares. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed from the top of his lungs as the eldritch horror's grip on him tightened that sent wracking and excruciating pain throughout his entire body until he heard a loud snap from the back of his body. His face went pale as he suddenly could no longer feel his legs his mind quickly went to the horrible conclusion of his spine being snapped but before he could even comprehend the idea the creature suddenly lurched its arms back before and threw him across the darkness in immeasurable speeds.

His screams didn't even catch up with him as he moved too fast for the sound to catch up. The scenery changed from the inky darkness through a pine tree forest in the blazing sun. He broke through a line of trees and over a valley, but a valley that is clearly not his home, his momentum fading, as he flew above a seemingly normal town, with people walking around going about their daily life. His screams finally caught up with him as he attempted to catch his breath. His body calmed down when he floated above the peaceful town with beautiful scenery of the cliffs surrounding it.

But he wished he had cherished the beautiful landscape with the orange sky, even more, when suddenly a huge explosion shook the foundation of the earth, he closed his eyes and held up his arms from the eerie green smoke and dust coming from the explosion, and when he opened his eyes he saw the once beautiful town transformed into a hellscape, with people deformed roaming the streets eating on the flash of the wounded survivor, buildings caught on fire with green flames, and ghostly apparitions circling the huge green mushroom cloud, where the source of the explosion originated, the apparitions went around town picking up survivors of the explosion before shredding them into pieces that ultimately horrified the boy to no end as he screamed once more.

He was still in the sky, now in an alien purple color, where he all witnessed this. He sped up once more flying over a dirt path that leads outside the town and into a clearing where a wooden house is built in the middle. He started falling down towards it, he braced himself as he crashed through the walls, splinters, and debris flying, his body slammed on a concrete wall where he fell spewing out blood from his mouth as he clutched his bleeding side. Green flames once more erupted within the room he's trapped in, smoke filling his lungs, he tried to get up but couldn't as his spine was severed from his lower half and he couldn't feel his legs.

His eyes darted everywhere for any escape when it landed on the lying form of a teenage girl he saw earlier in his nightmare, tears pricked the corner of his eyes and his breath hitched as he saw the body of the girl as he attempted to call out to her, reaching out with his hands, not noticing his body grew significantly twice, with different clothes, and his hair no longer blue, his hand limped to side as he coughed up more blood... Knowing his end is near he looked up the wall where he came from and saw the eerie glowing eyes of the monster from earlier looming over the house.

He mumbled something incoherent then the girl's body moved before a flash of blue and green blinded his vision... Before once again surrounded in the inky darkness where it all cycled.

Outside his mind, a small white fox with deer antlers was roused from its sleep when it noticed the bed's occupant was crying loud thrashing out loud from the other side of the room where it slept. It climbed over the bed and dodged the flailing limbs of the boy who seemed to suffer from a horrible nightmare.

"Nnnngghh... Ahhhh! No, no not again please!"

The small fox tried waking him up but whatever it tried from growling to nudging it can't seem to wake him up, it hopped off the bed and went to the other side of the room to a girl sleeping on the bed with similar features to the boy, with the same blue hair except longer, it nudged the girl until she woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Mmm... What is it, boy?" She mumbled as the deerfox pointed its black nose to the other side of the room, her eyes followed and she gasped and soon all the drowsiness from the girl disappeared and she immediately took action jumping out of her bed and bolted towards the other.

"Mmm... Ahh~!... No... A-...X... T... OL..."

With worried eyes, she scanned his squirming form. She shook his body in an attempt to stir him up from his nightmare "Dipper! Hey Dipper! Wake up!" She yelled out aloud waking the boy, he sat up abruptly panting seemingly struggling to breathe as he clutched his head. He seemed out of it, still too caught up with his dream when he heard a voice spoke out.

"Are you okay..." He looked to the side and saw the face of a blue-haired girl with eyes filled with worry staring straight back at him. "I'm okay..." He panted, trying to ease her worries, he looked at his sweaty palms opening and closing getting his sense of reality back on track as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"You were thrashing around your sleep again. Should I go get Mum?" She suggested he immediately shook his head "N-No... I'm fine... No need to call her... I'm okay... It's just a bad dream that's all! Heh heh." He tried to laugh it off, rubbing the back of his head, but she looks like she's not having any of it "Are you sure...? It's j-just you've been having this type of nightmares for a long period of time now..." He ceased his laughs and his expression softened as he saw the sad look on her face. "I-It's really starting to worry Mum and me. It's like whenever I see you in pain it aches my heart to see you hurting, and I couldn't do anything to help you, ya know..." She said dejectedly looking downwards.

She heard a sigh before she was enveloped in a warm embrace she gasped before soon she hugged him back "I'm sorry... For involving you and Mum in my stupid problems but I assure _you_ I can handle this on my own, no need to involve Mum and you into this, okay?..." She let out a strained smile breaking off the embrace and was about the question the boy but when she looked into her pleading eyes she decided to drop it... For now at least "Okay..." She said with a hint of hesitation as her brother smiled "There's nothing stupid about the possibility of having nightmares haunting your dreams, Hilma." He chuckled "Heh, heh your right... And also it's Dipper, Hilda." He corrected her "Sorry, it kinda slipped out that you prefer that nickname." Hilda quickly apologized "No problem." Dipper waved it off

The two once again fell into peaceful silence with only the snores of the white deer fox, curled up right beside the two on the bed, filling the room.

"So, uh... I guess we're not getting any sleep after all that, uhh?" He sheepishly said that made her chuckle "I guess not." They both laughed hopping of his bed "Sooooo is there anything we could do to pass the time?" She placed a hand on her chin and pondered "Well~ we can't go outside or else mum will scold us again, and we can't do anything loud or else-."

"We'll be scolded again?" He quipped in and she nodded "You're right so that leads us to one option." The twins locked eyes before a smirking "Roof time?" He asked earning a chuckle from his twin "Roof time." She confirmed, soon the two ran towards the window, opening it, before safely hopping off on the roof side, securely planting their feet on the ledge, as they made their way on top where there's a small platform built on top housed with chairs, cooler, and a painting easel all surrounded in a wooden railing. He was struggling to get on top before being offered a hand by her, she smiled as she pulled him up on to the platform, he muttered a small thanks, as they settled themselves on their respective chairs which provided a good view of the starry night sky over the lush mountainous landscape.

"Wow... I could never get enough of this beautiful view!" She exclaimed, "I know." He muttered in response, eyes reflecting the stars twinkling, "By the way where did you get such a wonderful idea anyway? Convincing Mum on setting up this platform, safety rails, and furniture?" Hilda questioned as she stared at her brother.

He went silent for a while contemplating the answer, thinking long and hard but couldn't find what made him suggest the idea in the first place "I don't know... I thought it seemed to be a pretty good idea in my head that's all." He said with a feeling of uncertainty, but that all disappeared when he heard a chuckle "How peculiar. If you have any more wonderful ideas like this please share them with us..."

He hummed in agreement "Sure! I will."

The two once again fell into a blissful silence as the cool breeze touched their skin and making their blue hair flow in the wind, with his bangs flowing to the side revealing his birthmark, "So have you moved on from the terrifying nightmare you just experienced?" She asked hoping to get more out of him before she let out a yawn "Y-Yeah I think so..." He yawned as well, stretching his arms before relaxing down on his comfy seat. When Hilda saw the relaxed and calm state of Dipper she decided not to ask any more questions and best leave it for another day "I'm glad you could..." She said.

"Hilda." He called out, she hummed. "Thank you." She rosed a brow "What for?"

"For being there by my side, and waking me up from those horrible nightmares."

"Y-Your welcome Dipper and you don't have to thank me, I was just looking out for you. Although you should probably thank Twig instead, he's the reason why I was able to notice your thrashing in the first place." She laughed that was music in his ears as it was contagious as he started to laugh as well... After that things quieted down "Hilda." He called out once more, making her turn to the side and looking at his soft expression on his face.

"You're the best twin sister that I could ever have..." He said that made Hilda chuckle out loud as if the words he said were absurd.

"Dipper I'm your only twin sister!"

"Hehe... I know..."

...

...

...

"I know..." He muttered as he watched a shooting star crossed the starry night before it disappeared into space. He smiled fondly at the sight as he and his twin went into blissful sleep.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Hilda and Hilma || 11 years old || Teal Blue hair || Light skin**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**The Adventure Twins One-shot?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote about a year ago, before season 2. Originally posted in Fanfic net.
> 
> Leave a comment about what you think.


End file.
